According To You
by TeddieBare
Summary: Bella is dating the captain of the football team, she believes he loves her, but when Bellas best friends discover something things change and bella realizes shes with the wrong guy, but is it to late? GIVEIT A CHANCE PLEASE :
1. Chapter 1

**According To You.**

**Alright here is another story (: I hope you guys like it pleaseee review good or bad (: It really means a lot and it keeps me going. Don't be shy, share your ideas if you want (:**

I woke up and turned over, my alarm clock read 8:00 am, damn! School starts in 25 minutes! I groaned and picked up my phone, 5 missed calls and 10 messages all from my best friends Alice, Rose and Edward. All the messages are things like where are you, are you coming to school today?

I texted Alice:

_Slept in, sorry. Tell the others that I am coming to school.  
3 Bell _

She texted back:

_Typical Bella (: See you soon, try to brush your hair today. It was a hay stack the other day.  
3 Alice._

I put down my hair and ran into the bathroom I brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed into my black skinny jeans and blue sweater. I looked at the clock 8:10. 15 minutes, I takes about 10 minutes to get there. I chucked my books into my bag and then picked up my guitar case, then I ran downstairs and got into my car and I rode off to school.__

8:20.

"Bella baby!" James yelled out, I got my stuff and walked over to him. He kissed me. "I got to go find Laurent **–forgot how to spell it ^.^-** see you at lunch." I nodded and he ran off. I found Alice.

"Good, hair brushed." I smiled at her and then the bell went. I sighed, Maths first.

"See you whenever Alice." She nodded and we walked in different directions.

"Hey Bella." Oh no!

"Hello Mike."

"Sit next to me Bella?"

"Sorry Mike, but not today." Ok you might find that a little harsh but he would consider me sitting next to him a date. He would probably even worry that he got me pregnant! I sat in the back corner and doodled whilst the teacher droned on about stuff I am never going to understand let alone use. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out.

_My maths class was boring hope I didn't get you in trouble.  
3 Edward._

I texted back

_Nope I'm all good, dumb teacher wouldn't notice if I was standing in front of him and reading the text out loud XD_  
_3 Bella._

I looked up and the teacher was still trying to explain things on the board and he didn't even realise half of us were texting and the rest of the class just wasn't listening well except for people like Mike and Eric.

Vibrate.

_Someone just walked out of the classroom and Mr Varner still hasn't noticed.  
3 Edward._

I smiled.

_So why is Mr never in trouble and always listening, not listening to the teacher?  
3 you know who (:_

"Anyone know the answer?" Awkward silence. "Yes Mike."

"3,582."

"Good, very good." Vibrate.

_Because Mr Varner is an idiot and I already know what he is trying to teach us and... he is completely wrong.  
3 Edward._

My first thought was nerd, but that's mean, you shouldn't be classed as a nerd for wanting to insure your future.

_How in the world do you know already?  
B._

"Sir, how long left of class?"

"15 minutes, why am I boring you?"

"No, what a shame. I love this class I wish it went for 2 hours instead of one." Jessica said sarcastically, causing a few people to laugh.

_Because my parents were strict and made me study and when I broke my leg I missed out on 3 weeks of school so my parents made me study and study, but there was nothing else to do since my leg was broken and all of my friends were at school.  
E._

That must of been before I met him.

_Poor you, when I broke my arm...and my ankle my mum put me in bed and put on cartoons all day (:  
B._

I had lived with my mum most of my life but I had fights with my friends and with her and on my sixteenth birthday party well let's just say it wasn't a very sweet sixteenth. So I moved here with my dad.

_Wow, our mums are completely different XD. Music next!  
E._

_Yes!  
B_

Music was my favourite part of the day and it was the only subject I looked forward too.

_Wow someone's excited to see me. Don't forget you have a bf (:  
3E_

Loveo! I smiled.

_Cocky much. But no offence but it has nothing to do with you :P  
B_

And then the bell went.

**Alright just a taster. I am going to type up the next chapter. It will get better promise (: **

**Review! PLEASE (:**

**Teddie Lovees You (:**


	2. Music

**Music (:**

I walked over to music building and stood on the wall. I felt someone lean next to me and I could tell it was Edward.

"What do you think he will teach us today?"

"I don't know hopefully something interesting." I looked up just in time to see James he was with his mates and he was laughing.I watched as he walked straight past me and acted like I wasn't even there.

"Alright kids, stop standing around looking pretty, inside."

"You're the late one." Someone called and he just smiled. That was the thing about him, he was always pretty cool.

"Alright everyone seated? Good. Okay I'm going to cut to the chase. Were just past halfway through the year and I am now giving you an assignment." Everyone groaned. "Wait, wait. You don't even know what the assignment is." Everyone went quite. "Ok so most of you have your own instrument so you can do some at home but the rest of us have a disadvantage so we only have class time. I want each and everyone to come up with their own song. Lyrics and chords. It doesn't matter if your not a good singer that is not what I'm looking for, what I am looking for is good lyrics that go with the good chords you are going to create. You will then each perform the song in front of the class and then I will pick out a few bright students who will perform in assembly." There was some happy sounds and a few groans. I was ecstatic, I had already started one and now I can finish it. Edward was watching me smiling.  
"I can just picture you getting up and doing the happy dance right now."I laughed.

"what are you planning to do anyway?" I asked

"I have already got something in mind. You?"

"Same." I smiled.

"Ok everyone stop talking about it and start working." I took my guitar out of the case and picked up my music book from underneath it. I opened it and flipped through the first few songs I wrote. I finally found the song I had started writing I haven't got any lyrics yet but I have some of the chords. I made sure my guitar was tuned and started playing.

"I don't get why you go out with James, he is a jerk and he doesn't even like you." Alice said when we were walking to lunch.

"He does too and he is not a jerk so please don't call him one."

"I bet he won't even sit with you at lunch."

"Alice what do you have against him."

"He isn't right for you, he is only going out with you cause heaps of his guy friends think your hot and he wants to show them who's boss." Rose said

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm Rose I have dated guys like him and trust me they aren't good news. You need someone like... Edward. Someone exactly like Edward."

"I have a boyfriend and sorry to burst your bubble but I like him!"

"Why though?"

"Because he likes me, he makes me feel safe and loved! Ok! If I don't have James it will feel like I have no one and I don't want to feel like that again!" I walked off, I heard Alice call after me but I just kept walking.

James wasn't in the cafeteria so I went and sat at a table by myself.

"Bella, you look like a loner! But have no fear, Emmet is here." I looked up to see Emmet with a look of determination in his eyes. I smiled at him and he sat down next to me. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for James."

"You mean the James that is on the other side of the room, with his so called mates?" I looked up and sure enough there was James sitting with his friends.

"He probably didn't realise I was here."

"Oh he knows alright." Jasper smacked him over the back of the head.

"Don't worry Bella, Emmet doesn't know what he is talking about." But I got it, James had looked at me, knew I was right here alone and didn't care. I sighed and looked down at the table. I got up, dumped my tray in the bin, food hardly touched and I walked off towards the bathroom. I washed my face and then just waited in there until the bell rang. Great PE next!

I walked towards the gym and Mike caught up with me, I internally sighed.

"Hey Bella need a gym partner?"

"Um sorry but no."

"Maybe next lesson." Before I could answer he ran off and caught up with Eric. I groaned.

"What he isn't that bad." Edward chuckled.

I looked up and he was smiling.

"Yes, he is." He raised his eyebrow at me. "You don't have him following you everywhere asking to do everything with him."

"Why won't you say yes?"

"Because I don't like him and if I say yes then he will ask more often or reckon that 'we do good together why don't we go out together somewhere?'". All he did was laugh at me. I smacked him on the chest and he just chuckled.

PE was like how I thought. Horrible. We played basket ball. I got hit in the face three times and elbowed some chick who screamed at me. Some people just weren't made for PE.

Last period was biology and boy was I glad to get out of that. I walked to my car and opened the door.

"Bella wait!" James was running towards me.

"What?!"

"What did I do?"

"You ignored me the whole day!"

"You didn't try to talk to me!"

I sighed and turned around he grabbed my arm and pulled me around and back to him.

"I'm sorry ok baby, I love you." He kissed me and like every other time felt loved and safe.

**Alright Review Please!! Good or Bad (: Love yous**


	3. I dont have a name for this one XD

"Alright, it is time for a sleepover." Rose said.

"Yeah, my house!" Alice agreed.

"Fine, but no Bella barbie doll!" I said.

"But we have to." Alice said simply.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because Eddie will be there." I blushed.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah boyfriend not husband, and he is a prick and we all know you like Eddie!" Alice laughed.

"Of course I like him he is one of my best friends."

"Bella, stop lying to yourself!"

"How am i."

"A monkey could tell you like him more than a best friend."

"Fine maybe I do, but I love James."

"James is a jerk."

"Don't say that about him."

"Whatever! Now go home, both of you, get a bag packed...wait no I will come with you Bella and pick out your clothes... Rose you go home get your bag packed and we will all meet at my house." Rose nodded and got in her car then drove out of the school parking lot. Alice told me she would follow me and we drove off to my house.

"Bella, there is nothing in here. It looks like we have to go shopping. Ok one sec, I'm going to call Rose and tell her to pack you some clothes then tomorrow were going shopping." I tried to complain but she walked off phone in hand and started talking to Rose. I groaned.

We got to Alice's house and she dragged me straight upstairs, I yelled out a hello to her mum and dad but she closed the door before I could hear their response. She pushed me onto her bed and Rose came over with a bag. I didn't realise she was already here, too busy being dragged I guess. She opened the bag and pulled out mini shorts, mini-skirts, mini dresses and all kind of shirts that would show off too much.

"There your right Rose?" I asked scared.

"Nope." She smiled evilly.

"I AM NOT WEARING THEM!"

"Yes you are Bella! It will get Edwards attention."

"I already told you I don't want his attention."

"Stop lying."

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"I said exactly now got get dressed." She threw me some clothes. And I stormed into the bathroom, there was no point arguing about the clothes because there would be nothing else to wear. I looked at the clothes she gave me they mini shorts like you would wear while working out and a tee-shirt that was a little baggy but it was 'fashionable.' I put them on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow you look hot!" Rose said. "But we need to do your hair and make-up." They straightened my hair until it was dead straight, put it into a high messy pony tail and then applied a little make up. They then announced that I was 'ready.' We decided to take the mattress down to the lounge room so that we could get it over and done with. Rose pulled I pushed and Alice had her hands full of pillows and blankets. We finally got to the bottom of the stairs to find Jasper and Edward and some guy I've never met sitting on the couch. "Move it or lose it." Rose said. They laughed.

"Sorry but mum already said I could have the lounge room." Rose let go of the mattress and I fell over trying to keep it up, the mattress ended up landing on me and I could hear everyone laughing, I blushed and Rose lifted the mattress up and Alice helped me up.

"A little warning next time you let go." That just caused them all to laugh harder and me to go as red as a tomato.

"Sorry Bella." Rose said as soon as she stopped laughing.

"Whatever weren't you fighting about the lounge room."

"Were having a sleepover! So therefore we get the lounge room." Alice said.

"Well so are we." The guy I've never met before said.

"Yeah and who are you anyway?" Alice demanded.

"Emmet, I'm starting Forks high on Monday, I just met Edward and Jasper and they invited me over."

"So your having a sleepover with too random guy?"

"Pretty much."

"Does mum know you have a random in the house?"

"Actually mum is designing Emmet and his mums house."

"Arghh! Just give us the lounge room or one of us will have too sleep on the ground! And I bags not." Alice said.

"Bags not!" said Rose.

"What?! I am not sleeping on the ground!"

"Well if you don't. That means we will."

"So your guys!"

"No one is sleeping on the floor. Your all sleeping in here." Esme said.

"Its a girls only sleepover!" Alice complained.

"Well than you will have too sleep in your room and I will not allow you too let Rose or Bella sleep on the floor, they are the guests."

"Fine we will share then but we are not playing the x-box all night!"

**Alright so next chapter will be the sleepover (: REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE**

**Tell me what you think guys (:**


	4. Party

"Come on Bella have a go." Edward was trying to get me to verse him in a game on the x-box. The others have been playing all night and I kept saying I'm good.

"Yeah come on Bella, Edward isn't that hard to beat come on!" Emmet boomed, that's one thing I've learnt about Emmet, he is loud. Actually that's an understatement. They all started chanting come on Bella. So I caved.

"Fine but don't laugh at me when I lose." Edward handed me the wireless control and he pressed play. It was actually pretty fun, he only beat me by a few hundred points. After that Alice demanded we put on a movie. Alice arrange the sleeping play and guess who I was sleeping next, Edward. Wow very sly Alice. He was on my left and sadly Emmet was on my right. He smiled hugely at me and I got scared. He laughed. How awkward. Then suddenly the room went dark and a title came p on the screen.

"NO ALICE NO FRIGGEN WAY!!!!" She just laughed at me. Then paranormal activity started. I sat up and pulled my blanket up to my chin. Emmet laughed at me.

A few minutes into the movie I was freaking out.

"Boo!" Emmet said and put his hand on my back I screamed really loud and jumped. That caused everyone to laugh. I sighed and went back to watching the movie.

Somewhere in the movie I got so scared that I literally jumped into Edwards lap which everyone laughed at, why was I the entertainment of tonight, I got so embarrassed. I lost count of how many times I screamed and jumped, half because of Emmet. I was so glad when the movie was over and Alice decided to put on a romantic movie. I laid down this time but I was still freaked out from the movie. After that movie Alice put on a comedy and I had calmed down and fell asleep halfway through it.

I turned opened my eyes and came face to face with a sleeping.... Emmet. I jumped back and heard a grunt I then realised I had jumped on Edward.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" He chuckled.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" He nodded and I sighed in relief. "Good morning." I sat up and looked around. Rose was on the other side of Emmet and Jasper and Alice were missing. "I wonder where they are." I got up and walked over to the kitchen. It smelt really good. I looked inside and Alice and Jasper were kissing.

"Whoo-whoo." Alice looked at me and blushed. She blushed! I laughed.

"We were just cooking breaky."

"I see." And with that I walked back to the lounge room. I sat down next to Edward and told him what happened. He laughed. "So how did you sleep?"

"I slept good." He smiled. "What about you?"

"Good." I smiled.

"Your very cute when you sleep."

"What do you mean?" He smiled bigger and my heart missed a beat.

"You talk."

"Oh no, what did I say?" Before he could answer my phone rang I jumped up and answered it. "Hey."

"Hey Babe, its James. There's a party on tonight. I need you too come, wear a nice dress or something ok."

"Ok what time? And can Alice and Rose come?"

"Invite whoever I don't care. Be at 35 Bekave street at 6." And then he hung up. I put my phone down.

"Hey Alice. Party tonight 6pm, 35 Bekave street."

"Awesome, so there. But we need to go shopping first."

"Ok."

"Alice I have already got 9 bags why do I need more?" We have been shopping for 3 hours. And my legs hurt.

"Because were buying you a whole new wardrobe and we still need to get you a dress for tonight. Crap its 3. One more hour of shopping ladies and then we are headed home to get ready for tonight." I groaned.

We went to at least five other shops and then when we came to the 6th one Alice said

"Perfect."We all watched as she pulled out a dress it was a black mini dress and it was staples, it had a red belt to go under the bust. "Go try it on Bella." I groaned and took the dress. I put it on and walked out.

"OMG!" Alice and rose said at the exact same time.

"What? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, you look...sexy." I laughed. "No really you do."Rose assured me. "We have to get it."

"Ok fine then." After that we went home and played Bella barbie doll.

I walked down the stairs after I was ready. I had on the dress we brought today, black high heels, my hair was dead straight and my make-up was done. I even admitted I looked hot. I heard a wolf whistle and looked down too see Emmet. I laughed at him. He had on jeans and a baggy tee-shirt. Edward was next to him with black jeans on and a hoodie. Jasper was there too he was wearing the same as Edward. They looked pretty hot, and they were all staring at me I blushed. Then Alice came down. She was wearing a red dress with one sleeve, halter neck and went to her knees she looked gorgeous. Emmet wolf whistled again and jasper just stared but Edwards eyes didn't leave me. Then Rose came down wearing a blue dress that went above her knees and showed half of her back, she was stunning. Emmet wolf whistled. But jaspers eyes didn't leave Alice and Edwards eyes didn't leave me which made me blush.

"Ok quit staring boys and lets go." Rose said and we all got in the cars, Rose, Emmet, Me and Edward went in the Volvo and Alice and Jasper went in the Mercedes. It didn't take us long to get there. I got out of the car and waited for the others. They all got out and we walked towards a two story house where the party was. We walked in and there was people everywhere, the music was loud and there was a keg of beer in the corner. I went and got a beer and then went looking for James. He was on the lounge talking to a mate.

"Hey babe, you made it." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, I kissed him back. When I got up he looked me up and down then smiled. He introduced me to his friends and I smiled and said hey, they kept checking me out though.

"I'm going to get a refill want one?" He handed me his cup and I went to find the nearest keg. I filled up both our cups. He wasn't on the couch so I went to go looking for him but he found me. He pushed me up against the wall and we started making out. He pulled back and took the cup.

"Thanks babe." I smiled and he took my hand, he pulled me too a lounge and sat me on his lap. I could feel people's eyes on me and I blushed. James was captain of the football team and half of the girls at school thought he was hot. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, but in my head I was kissing...Edward. No I can't do this I love James. I drunk more of my beer and soon it was empty so I went and refilled it again. I felt tipsy but still kept drinking. James was completely oblivious to the fact that I was drunk.

"I'm going to get another one." I slurred. He nodded and I walked off too find the keg.

"Bella, I think you've had enough. You going to make yourself sick." He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to a pretty garden. It smelt so beautiful.

"What are we doing? James is going to wonder where I am."

"You can't go back in there, your drunk as."

"Your right what if James sees me like this and dumps me?" Edward looked confused.

"Come on. I will take you home."

"No, I'm having fun."

"what about not letting James see you?"

"Oh yeah." And then I felt it, I threw up. Edward held my hair back and gave me something to wipe my mouth with. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, come on. The others are waiting. I texted James that you had too leave he doesn't mind." I nodded and he led me to the car.

**Ok Tell me what you think (:**


	5. The Ugly Truth XD

I woke up with the biggest hang over. Everything was so loud and my head was pounding. I went downstairs, apparently Edward had dropped me off at home although I don't remember that, Charlie had left a note saying he was working till late. I had a huge glass of water, some pain killers and ate a whole lot of food. It made me feel a bit better. I got dressed into jeans and a singlet, brushed my hair and texted Edward.

_Any ideas for a hang over? (: Thank you so much for last night. I was a mess :S  
3 B_

He texted back straight away.

_No problem (: You weren't to bad. Hamburgers help (:  
3 E_

I have heard that before.

_Want to go get one with me? You don't have to if you're busy...or don't want to.  
3B_

Although I really wanted him to say yes.

_Be there in 5 (: Of course I want to.  
3 _

I sighed, relieved.

_Ill be waiting (:  
3 B_

And 5 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I grabbed my handbag and walked to the door. I slid my hoodie on just before I opened the door and walked out. He smiled at me and opened the car door.

We stopped at a little burger shop. Edward ordered us 2 cheese burgers and some chips. He insisted on paying even though I invited him.

"So what did I say the other night." He smiled evilly.

"Not much."

"Please tell me."He shook his head.

"Your burgers are ready." A guy behind the counter called. Edward got up and brought them over.

"How much is your head hurting?"

"A bit." I started eating my burger. "Thanks." He nodded and I kept eating. It tasted so good. I ate a few chips. They weren't soggy and they were too hard. They were perfect. And it really did help with the hangover. It made it seem like a distant headache. "this really helps."

"Glad to be of help."

"You always are. I'm so glad I've got you." My phone vibrated.

_Bella where are you?  
3 Alice._

_Getting a burger with Edward, why?  
3B_

_Don't worry. Continue (:  
3 A_

_Its not a date.  
3 B_

But she didn't text back.

"Who was that?"

"Your sister." I simply stated.

We just ate and chatted for a while and then he took me home and I watched a bit of tv, made dinner, studied, listened to music and then went too bed. On Sunday Alice made us finish the shopping trip, and we were still at the shops for hours. When I got home i caught up on some homework and did some reading.

"Hey Bella your on time for once. And you're wearing a new outfit! And you look stunning!!" Alice was surprised.

"I didn't have much choice, especially when I found out somebody stole all my old clothes. But strangely they didn't touch the new ones. Maybe my old clothes where the only good thing in there." She scoffed. I saw James, he looked at me and kept walking in the other direction. "I don't get him, one minute he's making out with me telling me he loves me and next he just ignores me."

"That's cause he is a jerk and only needs you to look good."

"That's isn't true and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling him a jerk."

"I'm just stating the facts." I sighed and the bell went.

"I'll see you at lunch." She nodded and we both walked off to class. I had maths, with James. I walked over to the maths building and leaned against the wall until the teacher came. He let us in and I sat up the back. I kept getting stares. I take it from my new wardrobe but I didn't know if that meant I look good of bad.

I watched James come in, his eyes scanned the room and he went and sat on the other side of the room. I really don't get him! Maybe Alice is right, no don't think that, it's not right! The class was completely boring and I found myself watching James, he was laughing and talking with his mates. Would it really kill him to come and sit with his girlfriend?

Lunch came and James had ignored me. I went and sat with the guys. They all seemed quiet.

"What?" I asked. Edward looked at Alice.

"Don't get angry." Alice said, she seemed worried.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We saw James making out with some chick on the way here."Alice said carefully.

"What?" She looked down. "Are you sure it was him?" She nodded. I got up and walked away I heard someone try and get up but Alice said:

"Just let her be, she needs some time to herself." I felt the tears form in my eyes and typically I ran to the bathroom. I always thought that was pathetic but I realised it is really the only private place to. It can't be true, James was just telling me how he loved me on the weekend. It must of just been someone who looked like him. The bell went, I washed my face and walked off to my next class, music.

I had most of the chords finished to my song, I just couldn't find the right lyrics. I just kept playing the chords I had over and over, and in that period I figured out the missing chords and I suddenly had all the chords to the song. I was so happy I couldn't take the smile of my face. I just kept playing the chords over and over. This is what I loved, working on something and then finally it starts to come together it is one of the best feelings in the world. I looked up and saw Edward watching me with a smile on his face.

Why is he so perfect? He thinks I'm everything that I'm not and he is there for me unlike James, no don't think like that! James loves me, what happened today might just be a misunderstanding. I looked at the teacher he was reading some book. I pulled out my phone.

_Someone told me they saw you making out with some chick.  
Bella._

The rest of the class went by and no reply. When the bell finally went I got up and went to my next class. The rest of the day was uneventful and there was no reply from James. Maybe his phone is dead or he didn't get the message. Alice ran up to me before I could get in the truck.

"Did you talk to James?" I shook my head. "Are you still going to go out with him?"

"I don't know Alice."

"I really don't get you, he cheated on you and you still want to go out with him."

"I told you before, he makes me feel special and loved."

"Oh your so special that he goes and puts his tongue down peoples throats! Edward loves you and you still go out with that jerk!" I didn't know what to say. "See you know its true!"

"No its not!"

"What is it? Edward isn't good enough? You would rather be the jerks girlfriend because he is captain of the foot ball team?"

"That is not true and you know it!"

"I don't know anything about you anymore." And she stormed off. I got in my truck and tears fell from my eyes. I kept wiping them away but I couldn't. And I knew that Alice was right, well not about the Edwards not good enough for me and I only want to go out with the captain of the foot ball team. And suddenly I had the lyrics to my song. As soon as I got home i wrote them down and made them fit with the chords.

**Please review. (:**

**I don't own twilight, stephenie does. Blah blah blah (:**


	6. According to you

"Sir I am finished my song." It is lunch and I am in the music room talking to my teacher.

"Already?"

"Well I had a couple of chords but when I start a song I get into it and finish it quicker." He nodded.

"Play it for me?"

"Sure." I played it and he seemed to love it.

"That is amazing especially for your age. The chords and lyrics fit together beautifully and you sound very good." I blushed.

"Thank you."

"How would you like to perform that in front of the whole school at assembly tomorrow. I smiled.

"I would love that!" I couldn't take the smile of my face. I was so excited.

"Alright I will set it up, you go off to lunch now." I nodded. I walked out and suddenly realised that I cant go sit at my normal table because Alice had been ignoring me, well avoiding me and it would be awkward. And I didn't want to go sit on my own so I went and sat on stairs, I practiced my song on the guitar but I didn't sing that would be embarrassing even though I have to do it tomorrow.

The bell went and I got up and walked off towards my next class. James didn't talk to me, again. Alice avoided me, and I didn't really see anyone else. When I got home I cried. I looked at my phone One new message.

_I didn't see you today what happened?  
Love Edward._

Why does he always have to care? It makes things harder. But at least he does care.

_What do you mean?  
Love Bell._

_You weren't there at lunch, Alice seemed weird all day and I just didn't see you.  
Something happened, what was it?  
3 E._

_We had a fight.  
3B_

_Oh, that doesn't mean that you couldn't hang out with us.  
3 E._

_It would of been awkward if I did. And besides I was doing something.  
3 B._

Why was I telling him this?

_What were you doing?  
3E_

_You will see tomorrow (:  
3 B_

_Okay? I really did miss you today.  
3 E_

_Thanks __J  
3 B_

No problem.  
3 E

_ ***_

Assembly was first thing in the morning. I dressed in a black mini-skirt and a black and white tee-shirt. I straightened my hair and put bit of make-up on. I got to school early and went over to the hall. My guitar was an acoustic but it had the input so that it could be louder. So we set that up and they put out a microphone that was perfect size for me to be able to sit down and sing.

I can feel butterflies and I am shaking. The school bell goes and the whole school lines up in their grades to go to class. I line up with the other year 10s but when we get let in I walk up to the front and sit down in the first row. A few of the teachers said announcements and then one of the src said:

"We have a musical performance, will Bella Swan please come to the stage." My cheeks went bright red. The butterflies got faster and I had to concentrate on breathing.

**AN: So this song is not mine and it is not how it was written. XD**

Everyone was quiet and there eyes were on me. Our music teacher came over and picked up the microphone.

"Ok everyone. So on Friday I assigned my year 10 class an assignment, to make a song and their own lyrics. Yesterday Bella came up too me and told me she was finished and to my amazement it wasn't something rushed and crappy, it was something amazing and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as me." He looked at me. "Ready?" I nodded. "then stop blushing." I went twice as red, he had just said that over the microphone! And people were laughing!! He put it back were it goes and I picked up my guitar and started to play and sing.

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.**

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. 

As I played I kept looking towards Edward and James. At the end the whole school stood up and started cheering. I heard Emmet wolf whistle. I smiled. I went and sat down and it took about 5 minutes to calm everyone down and get them all seated. My phone vibrated.

_You did good (:  
Love Edward _

_Thanks. (:  
Love Bella._

The rest of the assembly was boring, the same as every week. When it ended we had a break before going back to class. I unplugged my guitar and put it in my case and then I walked out of the hall. Next second the wind was knocked out of me and I was being crushed. Finally Emmet let go and I could breath. Then Edward hugged me, then Rose, then Jasper but Alice didn't. She didn't even look at me. I excused myself and went and found James. He walked straight at me and he looked angry.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He nodded and we walked to somewhere private.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What do you mean? It was just a song."

"It obviously had a meaning."

"So I find out that you were making out with some chick I ask you about it you ignore me but I make a song and you demand an answer?"

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because you my girlfriend. Why did you write that song?"

"Because it was an assignment."

"Why those lyrics?"

"I don't know." He kissed me and I pushed him away. "James I'm not happy with you anymore." He grabbed my wrist. Dude, he is really strong. "Ouch let go!"

"You are not going to break up with me."

"Why not?"

"Because were meant to be together."

"Its over ok , were not meant to be. He held tighter and I tried to punch him with my other arm but he grabbed that wrist.

"It is not over, and you are going to act perfectly happy with me, or else."

"Or else what."

"Or else this will seem like I'm tickling you, and I will make arrangements for your friends to get... special treatments. Understand." He squeezed tighter.

"OUCH!"

"Understand?" I still didn't answer and he held on tighter. i nodded.

"Yes I understand." He let go and I had red marks where his hands where and they were starting to bruise. He chucked me his hoodie.

"Put this on, do not let anyone see your wrist or else. If anyone asks just say you got cold." I nodded. I wiped my face and realized I was crying. "Tell everyone I apologised and you forgave me." I nodded.

"Good." And with that he walked away. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, I calmed myself down and went back to where everyone was.

"He apologized and I accepted." I could hear the hysteria in my voice. Rose looked angry but didn't say anything, Edward looked upset and Alice looked peeved. No one said anything and the bell went. Saved by the bell.

**Ok tell me what you think (: REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
